Ernst Lubitsch
Berlín Alemania |fecha de defunción = 30 de noviembre de 1947 (55 años) |lugar de defunción = Hollywood Los Ángeles California |otros nombres = |cónyuge = |hijos = |sitio web = |imdb = 0523932 }} Ernst Lubitsch (n. 28 de enero de 1892 - f. 30 de noviembre de 1947) fue un director de cine judío nacido en Alemania, de nacionalidad rusa,Eyman, Scott: Ernst Lubitsch: Laughter in Paradise, Simon & Schuster, New York, 1993. ISBN 0-671-74936-6. aunque naturalizado alemán y, más tarde, estadounidense. Biografía Se trasladó a los Estados Unidos a la edad de 30 años. Fue hijo de un sastre judío. Comenzó a actuar en el teatro de Max Reinhardt. En 1913 crea un personaje cómico judío para diferentes cortometrajes que escribe y dirige. Sus cuatro primeros largometrajes obtuvieron un notable éxito, por lo que la actriz Mary Pickford le propone un contrato en Hollywood. En Estados Unidos continúa su carrera, tanto en cine mudo como en sonoro (destacaría especialmente en el género musical), destacando como lo mejor de su obra las películas de comedia. Fue supervisor de la Paramount, lo que aprovechó para ofrecer su primera oportunidad a jóvenes promesas que huían de Europa ante el antisemitismo nazi, como Billy Wilder y Otto Preminger. Su obra Formó parte del modelo star-system de Hollywood. Una vez en EE.UU. se consagró con la llamada «comedia sofisticada» de la que se le considera fundador. En este mismo subgénero (dentro de la comedia americana clásica), dirigió la famosa sátira antisoviética Ninotchka (1940), y más tarde la sátira antinazi Ser o no ser (1943). Su obra se caracteriza por el llamado «toque Lubitsch», el cual usaba para saltarse la censura. Un ejemplo de este método lo podemos ver en La viuda alegre (1934) en el que se nos permite intuir una infidelidad con puertas que se abren y cierran. Filmografía * 1914 – Fräulein Seifenschaum * 1915 – Aufs Eis Geführt * 1915 – Zucker Und Zimt * 1915 – Blindekuh * 1915 – Der Gemischte Frauenchor * 1915 – Sein Einziger Patient * 1915 – Der Kraftmeyer * 1915 – Der Letzte Anzug * 1915 – Als Ich Tot War * 1916 – Wo Ist Mein Schatz? * 1916 – Schuhpalast Pinkus * 1916 – Das Schönste Geschenk * 1916 – La mamá de los perritos (Der G.M.B.H.-Tenor) * 1916 – Seine Neue Nase * 1916 – Keiner Von Beiden * 1917 – Käsekönig Holländer * 1917 – Der Blusenkönig * 1917 – Ossi's Tagebuch * 1917 – La niña de los millones (Wenn Vier Dasselbe Tun) * 1917 – Das Fidele Gefängnis * 1917 – Prinz Sami * 1918 – Pasajero sin billete (Der Rodelkavalier) * 1918 – La bailarina del antifaz (Das Mädel Vom Ballett) * 1918 – No quiero ser un hombre (Ich Möchte Kein Mann Sein) * 1918 – Der Fall Rosentopf * 1918 – Los ojos de la momia (Die Augen Der Mumie Mâ) * 1918 – Meyer Aus Berlin * 1918 - Carmen (Carmen) * 1919 – Mi mujer, artista de cine (Meine Frau, Die Filmschauspielerin) * 1919 – La Princesa de las Ostras (Die Austernprinzessin) * 1919 – Rausch * 1919 – Madame Du Barry (Madame Dubarry) * 1919 – La muñeca (Die Puppe) * 1920 – Romeo y Julieta (Romeo Und Julia Im Schnee) * 1920 – Las hijas del cervecero (Kohlhiesels Töchter) * 1920 – Sumurun (Sumurun) * 1920 - Ana Bolena (Ann Boleyn) * 1921 - El gato montés (Die Bergkatze) * 1921 – La mujer del faraón (Das Weib Des Pharao) * 1922 – Montmartre (Die Flamme) * 1923 – Rosita, la cantante callejera (Rosita) * 1924 - Los peligros del flirt (The Marriage Circle) * 1924 – Mujer, guarda tu corazón (Three Women) * 1924 – La frivolidad de una dama (Forbidden Paradise) * 1925 – Divorciémonos (Kiss Me Again) * 1925 - El abanico de Lady Windemere (Lady Windemere's Fan) * 1926 – La locura del charlestón (So This Is Paris) * 1927 – El príncipe estudiante (The Student Prince In Old Heidelberg) * 1928 – El patriota (The Patriot) * 1929 – Amor eterno (Eternal Love) * 1929 – El desfile del amor (The Love Parade) * 1930 – Galas de la Paramount (Paramount On Parade) (Director de las secuencias ‘Origin Of The Apache’, ‘Park In Paris’ y la secuencia final en Technicolor ‘The Rainbow Revels’) * 1930 – Montecarlo (Monte Carlo) * 1931 – El teniente seductor (The Smiling Lieutenant) * 1932 - Remordimiento (The Man I Killed) * 1932 – Una hora contigo (One Hour With You) * 1932 - Un ladrón en la alcoba (Trouble in Paradise) * 1932 – Si yo tuviera un millón (If I Had A Million) (Director del episodio ‘The Clerk’) * 1933 - Una mujer para dos (Design for living) * 1934 - La viuda alegre (The Merry Widow) * 1937 - Ángel (Angel) * 1938 - La octava mujer de Barba Azul (Bluebeard's eighth wife) * 1939 - Ninotchka (Ninotchka) * 1940 - El bazar de las sorpresas (The Shop Around the Corner) * 1941 - Lo que piensan las mujeres (That Uncertain Feeling) * 1942 - Ser o no ser (To Be or Not to Be) * 1943 - El diablo dijo no (Heaven Can Wait) * 1946 – El pecado de Cluny Brown (Cluny Brown) * 1948 – La dama del armiño (That Lady In Ermine) (Finalizada Por Otto Preminger) Véase también * Películas dirigidas por Ernst Lubitsch Referencias Enlaces externos * * Página sobre Ernst Lubitsch * Retrospectiva en el festival de cine de San Sebastian, con comentario de algunas de sus películas * Sobre Ernst Lubitsch * Dos películas que satirizan al comunismo y al nazismo Categoría:Directores de cine de Alemania Categoría:Directores de cine mudo Categoría:Muertes por complicaciones cardiovasculares Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood an:Ernst Lubitsch ca:Ernst Lubitsch cs:Ernst Lubitsch da:Ernst Lubitsch de:Ernst Lubitsch en:Ernst Lubitsch eo:Ernst Lubitsch eu:Ernst Lubitsch fa:ارنست لوبیچ fi:Ernst Lubitsch fr:Ernst Lubitsch gl:Ernst Lubitsch he:ארנסט לוביטש id:Ernst Lubitsch it:Ernst Lubitsch ja:エルンスト・ルビッチ nl:Ernst Lubitsch pl:Ernst Lubitsch pt:Ernst Lubitsch ru:Любич, Эрнст sv:Ernst Lubitsch zh:恩斯特·劉別謙